Unconditional Meet (Optik Shop)
by Pjmseoltang
Summary: pertemuan random seorang produser musik dengan seorang koki di sebuah toko kacamata. kala istilah 'love at first sigh' yang terkenal terjadi di antara dua anak adam. its Namjin! TopJoon, BottomJin. bxb, yaoi. rate aman. enjoy! xD


Rencana sudah tersusun rapi di buku jadwal harian yang tertulis, akhir pekan ini Namjoon sudah punya Janji dengan dokter mata langganannya untuk mengukur minus pada matanya, pagi-pagi bahkan Ia sudah mendapat Ktalk dari Dokter Song untuk janji temu setelah makan siang di kliniknya yang berada di daerah Gangnam, pusat dari segala daerah berfasilitas lengkap seantero Korea Selatan.

Karena itu, setelah mengajak Rapmon-nama anjing kesayangannya- Jogging keliling kompleks perumahan, Namjoon sudah siap-siap sekarang, bahkan Ia sudah sarapan di caffe langganannya sebelum pulang ke apartment karena pria single itu tak ingin terlambat pada janji temunya dengan dokter mata itu.

Alasan lainnya karena malas, tentu saja. Hidup menjomblo lebih dari setahun membuat Pria berlesung pipi itu lebih memilih hidup praktis apalagi pekerjaannya sebagai seorang produser musik terlalu banyak menyita waktunya bahkan untuk sekedar sarapan pagi buatan rumah. Nah, Namjoon memilih pekerjaan lebih penting dari urusan makan pagi. Saat ibunya berkunjung ke apartment dan mengomel karena persediaan makanan yang sudah Ia siapkan untuk pria itu rusak di dalam lemari pendingin tanpan di sentuh sama sekali.

"Namjoon-ah, kalau kau tak mau ibu mengurusmu, maka cepat-cepatlah menikah. Kau sudah 27 tahun, berhenti main-main. Ibu sudah tua nak, kau mau ibumu mati sebelum menimang cucu eoh? Dasar lelaki kejam. Bla bla bla"

Dan seperti itulah kata-kata mutiara yang akan Namjoon dengar setelah ibunya mengisi ulang kulkasnya. Padahal Namjoon sudah sering mengatakan bahwa ibunya tak perlu melakukan itu semua karena makanan itu jarang Ia sentuh. Tapi setelahnya, kata-kata mutiara Ibunya akan sepanjang jalan kenangan bahkan di bumbui dengan Air mata.

Jika kau bertanya, Namjoon sebenarnya sedang dalam masa Move on sekarang ini, bukannya betah sendiri, tetapi hatinya masih belum siap di isi dengan romansa cinta. Karena percayalah setelah berkasih kasih dengan Oh Seok Ran selama hampir 2 tahun, Namjoon tak juga kunjung melupakan wanita blasteran rusia korea itu. Bahkan Namjoon sudah sangat berniat menikahi wanita cantik bermata biru itu, namun entahlah. Mungkin karena belum jodoh, mereka berpisah karena Seok Ran lebih memilih karir modelingnya setelah di rekrut oleh perusaan bikini ternama di dunia. Victoria secret.

Yang membuat Namjoon harus rela melepaskan wanita itu hijrah ke benua Amerika. Mereka sempat LDR selama 6 bulan, tetapi Seok Ran nampaknya tak tahan dan meminta berpisah dengan alasan-alasan yang sangat Namjoon pahami.

Ah, sudahlah. Membahas Seok Ran membuat Namjoon semakin susah untuk melupakan mantan. Jangan sampai Ia spaming status galau di IG. Itu sangat lebay ok.

Setelah memastikan pintu studio sudah terkunci rapat, Namjoon bergegas menuju klinik Dokter Song, karena ini hampir jam makan siang, Namjoon punya kebiasaan jam makan yang tak teratur sejak lama, jika sudah sarapan maka lelaki itu bisa makan siang menjelang sore bahkan sekalian makan malam. Tak ada yang mengingatkannya untuk makan jadi Namjoon tak pusing. Jadi, lelaki bersurai kelam itu memilih jalan santai dulu sebelum bertemu dokternya.

"Oh, aku diluar mungkin sore aku pulang. Eomma tak usah menungguku"

"Iya, akan ku makan. Gomawo~ uri eomma jjang!"

"Terima kasihmu eomma terima kalau kau habiskan makananmu Joon-ah, sudah. Ibu tutup"

Namjoon hanya terkekeh mendengar pesan ibunya, sambungan tertutup setelah decakan sebal dari Ibunya membuat Namjoon kembali merasa bersalah.

"Hah~ suatu saat aku akan membawa menantu untukmu nyonya Kim. Tunggu saja"

Kata-kata yang ia lontarkan pada langit sangat Namjoon harapkan agar terkabul. Karena terkadang Ia juga berharap jodohnya bisa cepat menampakan diri.

Hujan

Iya hujan, setelah doa Namjoon di aminkan tiba-tiba hujan jatuh dari langit yang cerah, lumayan deras hingga beberapa pejalan kaki kalang-kabut mencari tempat berteduh tak terkecuali Namjoon yang saat ini memilih berdiri di bawah atap sebuah gazebo dan mengeluarkan payung bening yang sejak tadi aman dalam tas jinjingnya. Untung saja Ia percaya pada berita ramalan cuaca yang sempat Ia tonton pagi tadi.

"Wah benar-benar turun hujan. apa ini pertanda doaku terkabul? Ini seperti di dalam drama tv. Sebentar, apa jangan-jangan sebenarnya aku ini Goblin?"

Astaga, kelamaan Jomblo membuat otak jeniusnya berpikiran yang Iya-iya, untung saja sekarang Ia hanya sendiri, andai ada orang lain mungkin sekarang Namjoon akan di tatap seperti orang gila. Lelaki itu terkekeh sendiri yang membuat lesung pipinya terlihat semakin tampan.

Terlanjur berkhayal, Namjoon memilih memparodikan salah satu adegan yang pernah Ia tonton di drama itu. Adegan berjalan di bawah hujan dengan payung beningnya.

Tiba-tiba dirinya merasa keren. Melihat kedepan dengan tatapan lurus, rintik hujan jatuh membasahi payungnya. Semilir udara basah membuat anak rambutnya meremang.

Oh sangat keren. Untung saja Ia memakai coat hitam yang melapisi hodie putihnya sekarang ini. Tiba-tiba pemikiran lain muncul. Sepertinya Namjoon akan ikut casting main drama.

'Ago sango tut turutt turuttturut

Ago sango tut turutt turutturut'

Seketika adegan drama Namjoon berhenti

"Yabboseo, iya dokter, saya sedang dalam perjalanan. Baiklah. Saya segera kesana"

Tuut

Kelamaan berakting membuat pria dewasa itu lupa waktu, setelah sadar ternyata Ia sudah terlalu jauh berjalan di dalam taman. Yang harus membuatnya balik arah. Sial, ini semua karena Goblin.

"Ah, jalannya masih panjang"

Iya seperti perjalanan move on mu pak

Minusnya bertambah, pantas saja matanya tak bisa di ajak menatap layar terlalu lama, perih dan air matanya akan menetes jika di paksakan. Namjoon butuh kacamata baru sepertinya, jadi setelah bertemu dokter, Ia memutuskan membeli kacamata baru. Hm, sudah lama juga Ia tak membeli kacamata. Terakhir kali kacamatanya rusak bahkan sebelum Ia pakai. Ganggangnya patah saat Namjoon ingin memakainya. Ia memang mempunyai sifat buruk. Gampang merusak barang. Tapi jangan salah, Namjoon bukan perusak hati orang. Aseekk

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Aku mencari kacamata, boleh melihat lihat sebentar?"

"Tentu saja, silahkan"

Senyum di balas senyum, Namjoon suka tersenyum membuat sales itu tersipu karena di senyumi orang ganteng. Eih mbaknya baper.

"Sayang sekali yang kemarin rusak, padahal belinya di LA"

"Wah, mereka mempunyai banyak koleksi. Keren".

Sembari self-talking, tangannya mengambil beberapa kacamata beda model dan warna. Pun aktif mencoba sana-sini.

"Musim panas sebentar lagi, butuh sunglases"

"Tidak, jangan yang hitam".

Namjoon ini punya kebiasaan lain, Ia gemar berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri apalagi kalau belanja, kadang orang lain salah paham di ajak ngobrol oleh Namjoon padahal tidak. Seperti sekarang ini, sejak tadi lelaki yang berdiri di sebelahnya menatap Namjoon dengan kerutan di dahi. Mata bulatnya berkedip bingung dengan lelaki tinggi di sampingnya.

Hingga Namjoon menyadari ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya dari arah kanan. Setelah menoleh netra hitamnya bersirobok dengan sepasang hazel bening.

Hening

Namjoon diam, lelaki itu juga diam sampai Namjoon berinisiatif memulai percakapan.

"Maaf, apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"Hah?"

"Berkedip. Supaya aku bisa tahu anda masih bernafas"

"Hahaha"

Suaranya unik, seperti kaca yang di lap. Kesat, membuat Namjoon ikut tersenyum, senyum di kulum karena gemas dengan suara orang itu.

"Aduh, maaf. Kupikir anda mengajakku berbicara tadi, astaga aku sangat tak sopan. Maafkan aku"

Lelaki itu menghadap pada Namjoon dan membungkuk sopan, telinganya memerah menandakan Ia sangat malu saat ini, tentu saja. Setelah menertawai orang asing apa yang Ia harapkan? Untung saja Ia tak mendapatkan bogem di pipi.

Tak enak hati, Namjoon juga ikut membungkuk, mereka terlihat aneh sekarang ini bahkan beberapa pengunjung toko memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Emm, sebaiknya anda berhenti orang-orang memperhatikan"

Namjoon mencoba memperingatkan, karena suasana canggung seperti ini membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Oh, maaf sekali lagi, sungguh aku tak bermaksud"

"Aku memaafkan anda, sekarang ayo keluar dari sini"

Lengan lelaki itu Namjoon tarik, tak kuat hanya menyentuh agar lelaki itu mengikutinya keluar toko. Astaga, bahkan dapat Namjoon dengar bisik-bisik dibelakangnya. Tak masalah gagal membeli kacamata mungkin lain kali saja belinya

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku, tak ada maksud untuk membuat anda malu tadi"

"Berhenti meminta maaf, sungguh aku tak apa-apa"

Lelaki bersurai hitam di hadapannya menghela nafas lega, nampaknya benar-benar menyesal. Bahkan mereka sekarang sudah berada didalam sebuah cafe dengan masing-masing secangkir americano hangat di temani dessert yang menggugah selera, lelaki itu yang mentraktir dengan paksa sebagai permintaan maaf katanya. Tak masalah, Namjoon sebenarnya ingin brunch sejak tadi. Padahal sekarang bukan waktunya untuk itu.

"Aku Namjoon, Kim Namjoon, dan anda adalah?"

" aku Seok Jin dengan marga yang sama"

Lelaki itu tersenyum. Manis. Hah apa!? Itu bukan pemikiran Namjoon. Sungguh! Hanya penilaian otomatis, taulah. Saat kau pertama kali bertemu orang, pasti hal ini akan terjadi.

"Seok Jin? Namamu tak begitu asing"

Lelaki itu menjilat bibir saat mengangkat pandangannya ke arah Namjoon, bibirnya semakin lembab dan kissable. Hah!? Apa!? Itu bukan pemikiran Namjoon. Sungguh! Hanya penilaian otomatis, taulah. Saat kau pertama kali bertemu orang, pasti hal ini akan terjadi. Pt.2

"Namaku memang pasaran, bahkan di korea Selatan ada lebih dari seribu orang dengan nama yang sama. Di tempatku bekerja bahkan ada tiga Seokjin, untung saja marga kami berbeda"

"Bukankah jika banyak di pakai artinya nama itu bagus? Contohnya nama Chris, banyak artis barat menggunakan nama itu karena artinya yang bagus kan?"

"Benar juga, aku bersukur Ibuku memberi nama SeokJin. Andai aku di beri nama Bok Sung, pasti aku akan disamakan dengan anjing poodle"

"Bukannya Poodle lucu?"

"Memang mereka lucu. Tapi aku tak selucu mereka"

Saat mengatakan itu, bibir Seokjin mengerucut imut sekali, bibirnya yang gemuk dan merah persis buah peach membuat Namjoon gemas ingin mengunyahnya. Hah!? Apa!? Itu bukan pemikiran Namjoon. Sungguh! Hanya penilaian otomatis, taulah. Saat kau pertama kali bertemu orang, pasti hal ini akan terjadi. Pt.3

Tolong enyahkan pemikiran itu Namjoon-ssi!

Pertemuan singkat di toko kacamata berlanjut obrolan panjang di Cafe membuat Namjoon ingin semakin mengenal Seokjin, lelaki itu memiliki pembawaan yang easy going, sangat enak di ajak berbincang. Lelaki bronze itu mempunyai aura yang membuat Namjoon nyaman dan betah berlama-lama duduk bersama.

Lucu karena Namjoon jarang mempunyai chemistry seperti ini dengan orang lain selain sahabat dekat dan keluarganya. Apalagi Seokjin adalah orang asing yang bertemu dengannya di toko kacamata.

Seokjin pula orang pertama yang membuat Namjoon memberi kontak pribadinya di awal jumpa. Aneh tapi tak aneh.

"Namjoon-ssi?"

Kepala Namjoon berputar kebelakang saat suara familiar memanggil namanya, senyum otomatis terbentuk di bibirnya saat mengenal siapa lelaki yang sedang mendorong troli ke arahnya.

"Belanja juga?"

"Yeah, beberapa keperluan. Anda belanja banyak Seokjin-ssi, apa ada acara?"

"Oh ini, besok ulang tahun sepupuku, dan aku sudah janji untuk membuatkannya masakan special kesukaannya"

Ada kekehan di ujung kata yang membuat Namjoon terpaku sesaat, entah mengapa segala ekspresi yang di buat lelaki berbahu lebar itu dapat membuat Namjoon otomatis tersenyum merespon.

Seokjin berhenti di rak sebelah Namjoon, lelaki itu sedang menimbang-nimbang kotak tisu yang akan ia pilih. Bahkan dahinya ikut berkerut saking seriusnya berpikir membuat Namjoon gemas dalam hati. Lelaki ini sangat unik.

"Ngomong-ngomong anda bisa memasak?"

Namjoon bertumpu tangan di pegangan trolinya, sekarang lebih asik memperhatikan Seokjin yang berusaha menggapai rak tinggi. Namjoon biarkan saja.

"Hm, pekerjaanku sebagai chef menuntutku harus bisa memasak. Aduh!"

Sekotak tisu jatuh mengenai kening Seokjin membuat Namjoon menahan tawa. Wajah menggerutu lelaki manis itu sangat lucu, bibirnya ikut maju beberapa senti. Inginnya Namjoon cubit.

"Kau tak apa? Harusnya lebih berhati-hati Seokjin-ssi" Namjoon membantu mengusap kening Seokjin yang memerah, kotak tisu yang jatuh itu memang lumayan besar. mereka berdiri sangat dekat hingga Namjoon dapat melihat dengan jelas kulit wajah Seokjin ternyata sangat bersih, di elus begini sangat lembut. Apalagi pipinya yang menyimpan baby-fat. Ini menggemaskan sungguh.

"Namjoon-ssi, yang sakit keningku, bukan pipiku"

Suara Seokjin berupa bisikan, wajahnya memerah karena malu, posisi mereka sangat intim lebih-lebih beberapa orang yang melewati mereka sempat melirik dan berbisik, ini mengingatkan Seokjin saat mereka di toko optik sebulan lalu.

"U-uh, maaf, itu anu-"

Namjoon salah tingkah, ketahuan modus elus-elus pipi si lelaki manis. Wajahnya terasa panas. Ini memalukan sangat.

"Eum, tak masalah. Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih"

"Yeah, kalau begitu aku duluan. Sampai jumpa lagi?"

Namjoon mendorong trolinya, senyumnya masih gugup menyimpan rasa malu karena sikap di luar kontrol tadi, Namjoon merasa bodoh.

"Namjoon-ssi"

Hampir saja Namjoon berbelok menuju kasir saat suara Seokjin kembali memanggil. Namjoon memutar tubuhnya kembali, di lihatnya Seokjin yang menatapnya ragu, bibir bawahnya di gigit, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Besok, apa besok anda ada waktu? Jika anda sedikit senggang, aku mengundangmu datang ke acara ulang tahun sepupuku. Ini bukan paksaan, hanya bila anda senggang, jika tak bisa aku tak akan memaksa sungguh". Cara bicara Seokjin yang cepat dan meralatnya di akhir menandakan lelaki bermata indah itu sedikit sungkan.

Namjoon menahan senyumnya melihat Seokjin yang salah tingkah, tangannya meremas-remas pegangan troli, sambil menimang-nimang apakah Namjoon akan datang atau tidak, besok jumat Ibunya akan berkunjung. Tepat sekali, Namjoon bisa menggunakan alasan menghadiri acara ulang tahun teman jadi tak usah mendengar kuliah satu jam ibunya tentang pentingnya menikah sebelum tua.

"Besok adalah hari liburku, aku akan datang" Namjoon bohong, tapi bohong kali ini tak berdosa besar. Aminkan saja.

"Oh benarkah. Sukurlah kau mau datang. Tidak-maksudku, aku senang anda libur besok jadi pekerjaanmu tak terganggu dengan undangan dariku". Seokjin kembali berbicara cepat, tawa di ujung katanya sangat canggung. Lebih-lebih raut lega di wajahnya sangat manis Namjoon suka.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok?"

"Ya-ya! Sampai jumpa besok malam jam tujuh di rumahku, akan ku kirim alamatnya"

"Baiklah. Bye Seokjin"

"Bye". Seokjin masih berdiri di tengah lorong dengan tangan kanan terangkat melambai ke arah Namjoon yang sudah menghilang di ujung lorong.

"Astaga! Kenapa aku mengundangnya!? Seokjin apa kau sudah gila!?". Rambut gelapnya jadi sasaran di acak gemas, merah menjalari pipi hingga telinganya. Jangan lupa dengan degup jantung yang menggila. Karena apa?

Seokjin baru saja mengundang crushnya ke acara pesta pribadi.

Iya, Seokjin naksir Namjoon.

Salah?

"Uhuk! Namjoon yang itu?"

Seokjin mengangguk cemberut, tangannya masih aktif mencincang bawang, di liriknya sepupu jauhnya yang tersedak sari jeruk, pasti perih.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau undang? Kau gila?"

"Uh! Aku tak tahu Yoong. Mulutku tidak bisa ku kendalikan, lagi pula aku tak tahu kalau dia mengiyakan ajakanku"

Suara Seokjin semakin kecil di akhir kalimat. Sementara sepupunya yang anteng di meja pantry terkekeh sarkatis

"Ya sudah, dia akan datang dan perlu ku ingatkan Jin, para Ibu akan datang malam ini"

Dengan cueknya Yoongi melenggang ke kulkas membuat Jin sport jantung di tempat

"Apa? Tapi ibu tak memberi tahuku akan datang!"

"Baru saja Ia telpon, katanya ada urusan sekalian mampir"

"Uh! Bisa gila aku"

Bahu Seokjin turun, Yoongi yang melihat sepupunya hanya bisa tersenyum kasihan. Di tepuknya bahu Seokjin seraya mengucapkan 'fighting' dengan nada mengejek.

Pukul tujuh, rumah Seokjin sudah ramai, para Ibu sedang asik mengobrol dengan Jimin, kekasih Yoongi yang baru pulang dari Paris, sebenar mereka menagih oleh-oleh dari pria tampan itu. Dasar ibu-ibu modus

Sedangkan Seokjin sudah was-was sambil melihat jam dalam hati berdoa semoga Namjoon lupa dengan undangan yang Seokjin berikan. Yoongi melihat sepupunya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kau seperti seseorang yang menantikan suaminya pulang dari perang. Lihat tampangmu. Gelisah, gundah, cemas seperti itu". Yoongi mengangkat cermin ke hadapan Seokjin hingga refleksi wajah Seokjin terpampang nyata sesuai perkataan Yoongi. Yang membuat Seokjin menggeram gemas pada sepupunya itu.

"Kau tak membantu sama sekali Yoong".

"Oh bantuan apa yang kau perlukan sepupuku? Apa harus ku telpon si Namjoon ini?"

"Yak! Awas saja kalau kau berani". Hampir saja kepala Yoongi di hantam sendok jika tak cepat-cepat lari dari lelaki galau itu.

"Jinnie, lihat, Jimin membelikan ibu Tas baru, kau tahu ibu sangat ingin tas ini sejak tahun lalu kan?"

"Iya bu, maaf tak bisa membelikanmu tas mahal"

"Ck, makanya itu, cari suami yang kaya biar Ibu tak usah minta pada Jimin"

"Ibu, aku akan menikah dengan orang yang tulus mencintaiku, bukan karena hartanya"

"Eyy, ibu bercanda sayang. Jangan cemberut nanti cepat keriput. Hihihi"

Dan Seokjin menjerit dalam hati, ibu dan sepupunya senang sekali menggodanya.

Ting nong~

Ting nong~

Suara bel membuat aktifitas di ruang tengah terhenti. Seokjin yang meletakan kue di atas meja segera memutar kepala ke arah pintu.

"Oh! Itu pasti Han Byul. Sebentar biar ibu yang buka"

"Han Byul? Ibu mengudang siapa datang ke sini?"

Seokjin menyusul Ibunya ke pintu depan mengabaikan pertanyaan Yoongi.

Pintu terbuka ada dua orang yang datang.

"Byul-ah, kenapa datang terlambat? Apa kau tersesat?"

"Tidak, ada masalah sedikit tadi. Oh ini anakmu Seokjin? Wah tampannya"

"Tampan apanya? Dia gendut begini. Oh kau datang bersama siapa?" Ibu Seokjin menatap lelaki tinggi di samping sahabatnya itu, mereka mirip. Mengabaikan fakta anaknya yang cemberut di katai gendut.

"Namjoon-ssi?"

"Seokjin-ssi?"

Sekarang semua orang sudah mengisi kursi di ruang makan, acara tiup lilin baru saja selesai dengan meriah dan penuh kejutan karena Park Jimin dengan segala persiapannya melamar Yoongi di hadapan Ibu juga keluarga Yoongi yang membuat lelaki cantik itu tak dapat menolak karena di recoki orang-orang. Terlebih saat cincin tersemat di jari manis dan Jimin mendaratkan kecupan panjang di bibirnya. Yoongi sangat malu karena di cium di tempat umum. Ia tak biasa. Ibu Yoongi sangat bahagia melihat anak bungsunya akan segera menikah. Maka setelah lamaran itu Ia langsung menelpon Ibu Jimin untuk bertemu membicarakan pernikahan anak mereka.

Ibu Seokjin sempat iri pada sahabatnya itu dan menatap penuh peringatan pada anak perjakanya

'Kapan kau di lamar?'

"Wah, ini suatu kebetulan atau takdir? Sudah berapa lama Kalian saling mengenal?"

Sejak awal, atensi Ibu Namjoon tak lepas dari Seokjin, banyak sekali pertanyaan yang harus Seokjin jawab hingga ke masalah pribadi. Seperti Ia bekerja dimana? Sudah punya kekasih apa belum? Seperti apa kriteria kekasih yang Seokjin suka dan lain sebagainya.

Seokjin merasa Ibu Namjoon seperti agen biro jodoh.

Terlebih Namjoon menatapnya begitu lekat saat Seokjin di berondong pertanyaan seolah menantikan jawaban apa yang akan Seokjin keluarkan.

"Uri Jinnie, masih single Byul-ah, Namjoon-ssi juga kan? Bagaimana kalau kalian kami jodohkan saja?

"Eomma!"

"Ahjumma itu-"

"Kenapa? Lagian kalian saling menyukai kan? Kalian juga kelihatan cocok berdua. Ibu akan sangat senang jika Seokjin jadi menantu ibu, dia cantik dan pintar memasak."

"Eomma, kau membuat Seokjin tidak nyaman". Namjoon sangat malu dengan ucapan ibunya yang blak-blakan itu, dapat Ia lihat Seokjin yang menatap canggung ke arahnya.

"Oh, maaf Seokjin-ah"

"Ti-tidak masalah ahjumma".

Suaranya bahkan terbata seperti itu, sebenarnya Seokjin bukan menolak niat ibu Namjoon, hanya saja situasi yang mendadak seperti ini membuat Seokjin belum siap.

"Jadi akan ada acara lamaran kedua? Haruskah aku menyiapkan kue lagi?".

Mata bulat Seokjin mendelik sebal pada sepupu cerewetnya itu yang tak tahu situasi malah di balas dengan kedipan sok polos dari sepasang mata kucing.

"Sayang, jangan menggoda Jin hyung, lihatkan dia akan meledak. Wajahnya sudah matang haha"

"Yak! Park Jimin diamlah"

Seokjin mendesis galak ke arah kekasih Yoongi membuat pria tampan itu terkekeh sambil menggerakan tangannya mengunci mulut.

"Sudah, sebaiknya kita makan, silahkan Nak Namjoon, ini semua Seokjin yang masak, lain kali dia akan memasakan untukmu"

"Terima kasih ahjumma. Selamat makan".

Inginnya Seokjin menjerit marah pada Ibunya. Apa-apaan tadi itu? Ibunya pasti sengaja, sekarang Seokjin tak berani mengangkat kepalanya karena Ia sangat malu. Sampai melewatkan wajah puas Ibu Namjoon setelah memakan masakannya.

"Ini sangat enak, kalau kau mau menikahi Seokjin sekarang juga, Ibu akan sangat setuju"

"Ibu tolong"

"Arraseo, nah makanlah"

Kedua Ibu itu saling menatap dan tersenyum penuh arti.

Awalnya semua terasa canggung untuk Seokjin terlebih Namjoon seperti sengaja menempeli dirinya semalaman. Saat Ia beranjak menuju dapur untuk membuat minuman hangat, Namjoon mengajukan diri untuk membantu membuat Yoongi dan Jimin terbatuk-batuk sengaja.

Hingga malam semakin larut dan Namjoon juga Ibunya pamit pulang, beliau masih sempat mempromosikan anaknya itu.

"Jinnie sayang, kalau kau sudah siap menikah hubungi ahjumma ya, saat itu juga ahjumma akan datang melamarmu untuk Namjoon"

"Ahjumma, apa maksud anda?

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka pada Joonie? Apa dia tak masuk kriteria lelaki idaman?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, hanya saja-"

"Eomma, jangan memaksa Seokjin, lagian aku akan melamarnya dengan lebih romantis jika saatnya tiba. Benarkan Jinseok?"

"U-uh?"

"Apa susahnya bilang iya? Hey Namjoon, Jin sebenarnya menyukaimu. Tunggu saja nanti Ia akan curhat padaku tentangmu malam ini"

"Yaakk! Min Yoongi sialan!"

Seokjin yang sudah kepalang malu menyerang sepupunya itu membabi buta, tangannya membekap mulut kecil si lelaki mungil yang hanya di lihat oleh jimin sambil terpingkal melihat dua lelaki manis itu bergumul heboh.

"Sudahlah Byul-ah, karena semuanya sudah jelas. Kita tunggu hari baiknya saja. Ngomong-ngomong besok kita jadi ke salon kan?"

Ibu Seokjin mengandeng lengan sahabatnya itu dan berjalan menuju keluar halaman rumah, mengantar calon besannya itu meninggalkan Namjoon yang masih terpekur mendengar fakta bahwa Seokjin menyukainya.

Suka

Maksudnya suka seperti apa yang Ia rasakan kan?

Jimin yang melihat lelaki tinggi itu dengan mode-roaming kembali terkekeh. Di tepuknya bahu lebar lelaki tampan itu.

"Seokjin hyung memang type yang susah mengakui perasaannya secara gamblang. Tapi karena kau sudah tau faktanya. Yah sekarang tinggal keputusanmu"

Namjoon menoleh ke arah Jimin, di tatapnya lelaki yang tak setinggi dirinya itu. Benar, semua keputusan ada di tangannya. Namjoon sebenarnya sudah tertarik pada lelaki manis itu sejak awal jumpa, jantungnya sering berdegup anomali jika menyangkut Seokjin, tapi Ia tak mau gegabah menganggap Cinta pandangan pertama adalah perasaan pada Seokjin. Semua butuh proses.

Tetapi, di lihatnya lelaki Bronze itu kembali, di tatapnya lekat-lekat, Seokjin begitu Indah, walau cerewet tapi menatap Seokjin membuat separuh nafasnya terhenti entah mengapa.

"Jin stop! Pipiku sakit! Jimin tolong aku!"

"Makanya jangan cerewet! Dasar siput pucat!"

Dua manusia itu masih bergumul manja, dan Jimin masih betah memperhatikan mereka. Sudah biasa

"Jinseok"

Bukan Jimin, itu Namjoon yang menyerukan nama Seokjin penuh penekanan butuh perhatian. Otomatis kedua pria manis yang betah jambak-jambakan itu berhenti. Mata bulat Seokjin menatap penuh tanya pada si Jangkung.

"Jinseok"

"Jadilah kekasihku"

"Eh?"

"Ehh?"

"Tidak-"

"Jadilah Istriku"

"Eehh?"

"Ya, jadilah Istriku. Aku tak memaksamu menjawab sekarang, kau mungkin masih tak percaya aku memintamu seperti ini". Selangkah dua langkah Namjoon mencoba mengikis jarak di antara mereka, yang membuat Yoongi berinisiatif menjauh dari dua orang itu memilih masuk dalam dekapan kekasihnya, ingat mereka masih dalam euphoria pasca lamaran tadi.

Seokjin masih terpaku di atas kakinya, rambutnya bagai sarang burung namun tak Ia sadari, atensinya masih penuh dengan lelaki yang berdiri tepat di depan matanya, wajah Namjoon nampak berkali lipat mempesona, Seokjin tak tahu jika lelaki itu akan melamarnya sekarang. Apa yang harus Ia ucapkan sebagai jawaban? Degup jantungnya begitu berisik menghantam barisan rusuknya.

"Pertemuan kita mungkin singkat, aku bahkan baru mengenalmu sedikit malam ini, namun satu yang ku yakini, aku bisa melihat masa depanku bersamamu. Jadi aku mau memintamu sekali lagi. Mau-"

"Ya"

Jawaban Seokjin hampir berupa bisikan, namun jarak mereka yang begitu minim membuat Namjoon menangkap gerakan bibir lelaki manis itu.

"Aku, mau menikah denganmu Namjoon". Seokjin mengumpulkan semua kuasa dirinya untuk menjawab walau Suaranya bergetar, tetapi binar matanya memancarkan ke sungguhan.

Namjoon menghembuskan nafas lega, sejak tadi Ia menunggu jawaban apa yang akan Seokjin berikan, karena Namjoon sempat ragu melihat wajah Seokjin seolah tak percaya dengan perkaan Namjoon. Tetapi hatinya lega saat kata 'Ya' yang Ia harapkan keluar dari belah bibir Seokjin . Tak butuh lama bagi Namjoon untuk mendaratkan kecupan di bibir merah muda itu yang sejak tadi memanggil-manggil untuk di jamah. Di rengkuhnya pinggang ramping calon istrinya dengan ciuman yang semakin dalam. Kedua Insan yang sedang di lingkupi euphoria itu sampai abai dengan orang-orang yang menatap interaksi mereka berdua.

"Byul-ah, apa kau masih ingat ada yang mengatakan akan melamar anakku dengan cara yang lebih romantis tadi?"

"Aku juga malu padanya, cincin saja tak punya".

"Yah setidaknya Jiminku lebih romantis dengan cincin yang Ia belikan dari paris. Lihat ini emas putih dengan berlian biru"

"Sayang, jangan merusak momen bahagia tolong".

Dan wajah Namjoon tak lebih pekat dari buah apel matang karena di sindir oleh Ibu dan calon mertuanya.

TAMAT

END

NO SEQUEL

Ps : maaf jika ada typo dan sebagainya.

Please Voment. Lav yuuu *


End file.
